Understanding Mathematicians
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: There's little that Colby doesn't understand about Charlie and his quirks. Colby/Charlie!


**Rae:** Oh yes, I went there.

What? They're an adorable couple! ¬.¬ And for the record, I don't own Numb3rs. Those lucky sods at CBS do :P

* * *

Colby could watch him for hours when he worked. Everytime he settled down at a blackboard with a pristine, unused piece of white chalk, you could tell he was in his element. Within moments that board would be filled with uncomprehensible and complex equations scattered with what appeared to be completely random numbers, letters and symbols that no one other than himself and Larry could seem to make any kind of sense out of, and he'd be asking for another one in that soft voice Colby had grown to love hearing.

While working, Charlie always had a few specific expressions on his face. Concentrated, yes, but that wasn't all. Enjoyment was there as well; he loved the challenge numbers gave him, relished the ability to put his amazing mind to a problem and come out with an answer that satisfied both the mathematician and whoever pushed the puzzle on him. There was frustration too, when the equations refused to work with him, and his brow would furrow in annoyance to accompany a bottom lip that stuck out not unlike a child pouting at its parents. That face always made Colby have to hide a grin and fight the urge to wrap his arms around the CalSci professor. His mop of messy, dark brown curls bobbed around as his head moved from viewing one part of the board to another and back again in such away Colby bet any model would be jealous. They framed a pale face that looked far too youthful for the man's 30 years of age. People often mistook the mathematician for someone in his early 20's, which really didn't surprise the ex-military man as he'd assumed the same thing when he first met Charlie.

Music, too, was a huge part of the way Charlie worked, and it wouldn't be the first time Colby walked into Charlie's office to see him wearing a pair of black noise-cancelling headphones, squashing whichever curls happened to get caught under the headstrap, and his body moving gently - and probably unconsciously - to the beat of whatever music was being played to his ears. The FBI agent found the math genius had a soft spot for heavy rock and the classic rock of the 70's and 80's, and for techno and trance later at night to help him stay awake. Charlie claimed the music helped him concentrate better, keeping distractions, interruptions and unwanted thoughts to a reasonable minimum.

But the math and the quirks that came with it were only one side of Charlie. The mathematician himself was optimistic yet realistic, devoted to his friends and family, gentle, persuasive, awkward when it came to relationships and physical contact beyond a shoulder pat, funny, loyal and fragile. His fragility lay in his disability to come to terms with the injury or death of those he cared about, and in his absent-minded way of doing field-work right out in the open where he made himself an easy target. It had happened before, and Colby suspected it would happen again, but that was Charlie; he could get so caught up in his problem-solving he forgets the real world. The awkwardness he displayed, that you could physically feel, at a hug or something similar was a trait the ex-military man found very cute. It told volumes of inexperience and a detachment to people that had gone on for so long it was not easy to become attached once more. He seemed to enjoy a good, light-hearted banter with his brother or the other agents; a spark of mischievousness and playfulness always lit up his wide brown eyes, only emphasizing the joy expressed though upturned lips quirked into a smile.

He hated people getting hurt, whether he knew them or not. The idea of intentionally hurting someone for your own selfish gain or reasons seemed to repulse him, make him recoil. That, he claimed, was a big reason as to why he loved numbers; they never lied. They never lied, never cheated, never killed, never hurt. They were steadfast and solid, and, unlike human lives and trusts, infinite. Colby was willing to bet that was another reason for his awkwardness in social interactions; human behavior and emotions couldn't be quantified, and Charlie saw almost everything in numbers, equations, signs, stats and codes. His own emotions seemed to confuse him most of all, though, as he couldn't even _begin_ to gauge them, try and sort them logically or rationally.

But, thought Colby, those were the things that made up the man he'd fallen in love with, the man who was currently working on a problem in his garage while the FBI agent read in the office swivel chair next to him. And he wouldn't change any of it, not for a second. He grinned, then, and put his book down, marking his place and walking silently up to his professor, catching the other completely by surprise when he wrapped an arm around him, swung him round and kissed him soundly. The startled yelp that Colby's action elicited quickly turned into an appreciative humming as Charlie relaxed and kissed the man back, grinning at him when they parted.

"What was that for?"

"Dunno." Colby returned the smile with an amused look, causing the other to flush slightly, then kissed Charlie's cheek. "Felt like it. I love you, Charlie."

"Love you too, Cole," came the soft reply.

* * *

**Rae:** Too sappy? FFFFFFF no such thing! (shakes a fist)

Reviews please? They make Rae a happy bunny! 8D


End file.
